RAHASIA KITA
by gaaichino
Summary: Ditahun ajaran pertama Ino di SMA konoha, dirinya harus melakukan pernikahan muda dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang hobi basket. Pemuda itu juga bersekolah di SMA Konoha dan merupakan tahun ajaran ke-2 baginya. chapter 2 SETUJU. anggota tim basket kHS Gaaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji. (tahun kedua). Ino, Sakura.(tahun pertama) Karin, Tenten, Temari.(tahun ke3)
1. Chapter 1 PILIHAN

**RAHASIA KITA**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GANRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, ABAL, HANCUR, PENDESKRIPSIAN KURANG.**

 **RATED: T-M**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 PILIHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kamar dengan cat tembok yang berwarnah ungu terdengar dengkuran kecil seorang gadis yang tertidur. Entah apa yang sedang ia mimpikan sehingga dirinya tak kunjung terbangun.

"Ino-sama," panggil seorang pelayan.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Nona muda waktunya untuk bangun, apa Nona lupa? ini hari pertama nona masuk SMA KONOHA, Nona kan harus ikut upacara pembukaan," bujuk Si pelayan sambil menyentuh bahu Nona mudanya.

Si gadis cantik yang dipanggil 'Nona' lalu terbangun dilihatnya jam ponsel yang menandakan pukul 7:30 pagi. "Oh sial ... waktu tersisah hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi.

"Bibi …" teriak Ino histeris.

.

.

RAHASIA KITA

.

3^_^

.

.

Setelah upacara penyambutan siswa tahun ajaran baru seluruh siswa baru disibukkan dengan pilihan dan ajakan-ajakan dari para senpainya untuk masuk ke dalam club sekolah.

Sakura yang sedang berpikir keras untuk menentukan pilihan club yang ia ingin ikuti mendapat ilham, "Hei … babi, m-"

"Sakura … lihat itu, wah … tanpannya …" ucap Ino yang memotong kalimat Sakura.

"Mana sih, mana?" Sakura celinguk-celinguk kekiri lalu kekanan dengan penuh semangat mencari seseorang yang Ino maksud.

"Itu Sakura yang rambut merah itu loh … yang memegang bola basket," tunjuk Ino kearah pemuda tersebut.

Sakura lalu melihat kearah telunjuk yang Ino maksud, ia lalu tertegun melihat sosok pemuda yang ia lihat, "Ha! Itu kan Naruto baka, tetanggaku," ucapnya sweatdrop.

"Bukan Naruto senpai, tapi yang berada dibelakang Naruto senpai yang rambut merah itu, aku kan bilang yang rambut merah, kucuriga sekali sama kamu Sakura?," mata Ino masih memandang lurus kearah pemuda berambut merah.

"Curiga apaan sih maksud kamu?."

"Hubunganmu dengan Naruto senpai," goda Ino sambil memberikan dua jempol ke Sakura.

"Apaan sih kamu," pipi sakura bersemu merah, dirinya tampak malu-malu.

"Sakura, yang rambut merah itu siapa sih? Kamu tau tidak?"

"Oh … yang itu, namanya Sabaku Gaara teman kelasnya Naruto."

"Kok kamu tau?"

"Aku kan pernah lihat dia di rumahnya Naruto, Naruto bilang Gaara senpai itu teman terbaiknya."

"Jadi kapan kamu dan Naruto senpai jadian?"

"Kami jadian waktu libur kemarin, waktu it-," Sakura lalu menutup kedua mulutnya ia tersadar akan ucapannya,

"Awas kamu Ino!" teriak Sakura.

Ino yang merasakan aura kegelapan keluar dari tubuh Sakura lalu berlari sekencang mungkin dalam kerumunan siswa siswi yang sibuk melihat tawaran-tawaran club. Sakura berusaha mengejar Ino matanya terlihat berapi-api karena malu bercampur kesal karena dirinya ketahuan pacaran dengan Naruto.

"Maaf permisi, maaf awas," Ino terus berlari menerobos kerumunan.

"Ino berhenti!" panggil Sakura yang masih mengejar.

 _Clek …, prang_

"Auchh … _ittai_ ," Ino terjatuh karena tak sengaja tersandung kaki seorang siswa yang dari tangannya terlihat memegang sebuah bola basket.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap siswa itu suaranya terdengar berat ciri khas laki-laki

Ia lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang kosong kearah Si gadis.

"Apanya yang baik, bajuku kotor BO-, doh..." Ino yang niatnya ingin memaki-maki siswa yang membuat dirinya terjatuh malah menciut, dirinya sangat terkejut setelah melihat wajah Si pemegang bola basket dengan rambut merah yang mencolok.

" _Pangeranku"ucap Ino dalam hati._

Melihat uluran tangan Si pangeran Ino lalu menyambutnya dengan menggenggam erat tangan pemuda tersebut, dengan senyum-senyum sambil menunduk.

"Hei … apa yang kamu lakukan?, aku memintamu untuk mengambil ponselku yang terselip di dalam rok mu itu" ucap Gaara datar wajahnya terlihat tak berekspresi.

"Ha?" Ino tak mengerti.

"lihat saja di dalam rokmu!" perintah Gaara.

Ino yang terduduk perlahan mengangkat sedikit roknya untuk melihat dan mencari ponsel yang dimaksud pemuda itu.

"Hora! Ini dia" ucap Ino dengan semangat sambil menyodorkan ponsel yang Gaara inginkan.

Gaara segera mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Ino yang terulur, tetapi setelah ponsel itu perpindah tangan ke Gaara tangan Ino masih terulur menanti sambutan Sang pangeran impian

" _Cepatlah pangeran bantu aku untuk berdiri" suara hati Ino._

Gaara memandang lurus ke mata Ino " Ungu corak babi" ucap Gaara datar lalu meninggalkan Ino yang mematung ditempat dengan tangan terulur.

"Ha? Ungu? Corak babi?" kata-kata itu terngian-ngian di kepala Ino, "Kya ...!" jerit Ino, dengan suara toanya, sambil menutup rapat roknya dengan kedua tangan.

.

.

RAHASIA KITA

.

.

"Nona Muda, makanlah dulu! Ayah nona menunggu di bawah." Ucap Si pelayan.

"Bi … bilang ke ayah aku lagi tidak berselerah!" pinta Ino

"Tapi Nona, Ayah anda juga Ingin membicarakan hal penting."

"Oke, baiklah bi."

Ino lalu bergegas mencuci muka di wastafel, lalu ke lantai bawah menemui ayahnya di meja makan.

"Hai ayah, ada apa sih?" ucap Ino sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Makanlah dulu hime!, selesai makan baru kita bicara."

"Okey ayahku sayang" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Acara makan ayah dan anak pun berlangsung dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah duduk sejenak setelah acara makan Yamanaka Inoichi mengajak anak tunggalnya untuk mengikuti dirinya ke ruang kerja yang berada di rumah mereka.

"Duduklah hime ayah ingin bicara hal penting denganmu dengan serius" perintah Inoichi.

"Tumbeng, apaan sih Ayah, jangan-jangan ayah ingin membicarakan masalah ayah yang ingin menikah lagi, iyakan?" ucap Ino jenaka.

"Pernikahanmu hime, sudah waktunya!" ucap Inoichi tegas dan sangat serius

" _Nani_? Apa? Serius Ayah- ja-jangan becanda, aku kan baru masuk SMA ayah?" Ino sangat terkejut dengan penyataan sang ayah.

"Ini Fotonya hime, dia pria yang akan menikah denganmu" Inoichi menyodorkan selembar foto ke Ino.

Ino menerima selembaran foto dari Sang ayah dan belum berani membalik atau melihat wajah yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Ayah! Aku menolak, aku belum mau menikah ayah, aku masih mau sekolah Ayah!" Ino berusaha menolak.

"Ayah mengerti sayang, tapi kamu bisa menikah sambil sekolah. Kami para orang tua telah membicarakan masalah itu!"

"Ayah! pokoknya aku tidak mau! Dengan pria in-" Ino tertegung melihat pemuda yang ada di foto. Wajah pemuda itu tampan, rambutnya merah, wajahnya tersenyum sambil memegang bola basket.

" _Bola basket, rambut merah" batin Ino._

Ino sangat terkejut, matanya berbinar-binar, ia tersenyum bahagia, "Aku bersedia ayah! Aku mau ayah" ia berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Hime kamu bilang tadi, kamu menolak?" tanya Sang ayah meyakinkan.

"Tidak kok ayah cuma bercanda" Ino semakin mempererat pelukannya, ia tersenyum begitu bahagia

.

.

.

 **SILAHKAN REVIEW**

 **LANJUT TIDAK?**

 **Silahkan beri masukan**

 **TENTANG CERITANYA YAC!**


	2. Chapter 2 SETUJU!

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngebaca fanfic gak jelas dan berantakan ini, terutama yang udah reviews. Reviews kalian adalah semangatku, dan yang udah follow dan favoritkan, dan yang udah nyaranin mf klo gak kesampaian ku keburu update nie entar kupikirkan lagi kedepan oke….sip**

 **Arigataou minna-san.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CIUMAN PERTAMA**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GANRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO**

 **RATED: T-M (Buat jaga-jaga aja)**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA …_

" _Bola basket, rambut merah" batin Ino._

 _Ino sangat terkejut, matanya berbinar-binar, ia tersenyum bahagia, "Aku bersedia ayah! Aku mau ayah" ia berlari memeluk ayahnya._

" _Hime kamu bilang tadi, kamu menolak?" tanya Sang ayah meyakinkan._

" _Tidak kok ayah cuma bercanda" Ino semakin mempererat pelukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 2 SETUJU**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara membawa bola

"Kya …. Gaara _-kun,_ " jerit para gadis-gadis yang sedang menonton aksi Gaara mendrabel bola.

Gaara tak peduli dengan suara berisik yang terdengar ia tetap fokus pada bola,

terlihat di hadapannya dua pemain lawan yang sedang menghadang pergerakannya.

 _Shoot_

Para penonton tertegung mereka tak percaya melihat fakta yang barusan terjadi

"Luar biasa" puji salah satu anggota tim lawan

Tak disangka ternyata Gaara sang kapten basket Konoha High School melakukan shooting dengan jarak ring lawan dengan posisi tempatnya berdiri terpaut sangat jauh.

"Oe Gaar… ini cuma latihan santai aja! Kau tau tidak? Kau merebut semua perhatian para gadis-gadis biarkan aku beraksi sedikit donk Gaar!" crocos Naruto sambil berbisik pada telinga Gaara

"Hn"

"Ha? Cuma Hn, kenapa kamu ketularan sama Si teme sih?

"Hn" Gaara meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menjawab lebih detail keluhan-keluhan yang dilontarkan mulut cerewet Naruto.

Naruto yang ditinggal di tempat hanya bisa mendengus lelah melihat perilaku sahabat terbaiknya

"Oe… Gaara!" Panggil Naruto sambil mengejar Gaara, "Gaara tunggu dong!"

Gaara terus berjalan cepat tanpa mengindahkan panggilan sahabatnya.

.

.

"Gaara senpai… Gaara!" panggil Ino di depan pintu masuk tempat latihan basket sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya.

Para fans girls Gaara yang melihat aksi Ino yang terlalu mencolok menatap tajam kearah Ino seolah-olah mereka mengisyaratkan agar Ino menutup mulutnya, Ino tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan itu ia malah semakin menambah volume suaranya

"GAARA SENPAI!".

Gaara yang tadinya jalan dengan terburu-buru lalu berhenti mendadak, ia melihat kearah gadis pirang yang berteriak heboh memanggil-manggil namanya _,_

" _Gadis itu kan….?" tanyanya dalam hati._

" _It- ittai …"_ Keluh Naruto kesakitan, hidungnya terbentur pada tulang bahu Gaara yang keras "Gaara kenapa kamu ngerem mendadak sih?" tanya Naruto sebal.

"Naruto, kamu berjalan sambil menunduk jadi bukan salahku jika kamu kesakitan" jelas Gaara nada bicaranya terkesan datar.

"Huwah… hiks, hiks, hiks…" Naruto yang mendengar Gaara berbicara panjang menangis _komical_ , ia terharu sambil menghapus air matanya

"Aku benar-benar sayang padamu Gaara, kau begitu peduli padaku, perhatian, buktinya meski kamu berjalan terus tanpa memandang kebelakang kamu tetap tau bahwa aku berjalan sambil menunduk, kau benar-benar mengenalku Gaara melebihi si _teme_ "

"Bodoh! Siapapun pasti akan tau jika kamu berjalan sambil menunduk mana mungkin hidungmu bisa menabrak punggungku, sedangkan dirimu lebih sedikit tinggi dariku meskipun hanya beberapa cm saja" jelas Gaara sedikit kesal mendengar penuturan bodoh sahabatnya

"Huwahhh Gaara-kun" Naruto lalu memeluk Gaara ala wanita centil dan suaranya dibuat-buat agar terkesan seperti gadis

"Hentikan Naruto!" perintah Gaara tegas

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sok polos

"Lihat situasi dong _baka_ " Maki Gaara

" _Sorry_ deh" ucap Naruto sambil cengar-cengir

"Naruto, aku ada urusan, kurasa kau juga ada urusan" ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura menggunakan dagunya

"Cih … kau tau aja Gaar …, okey." ucap Naruto berubah mode menjadi pria _cool_ , jika menyangkut Sakura.

.

.

Ino yang dari tadi memanggil-manggil nama Gaara merasa capet dan haus, dilihatnya Gaara berjalan kearahnya semakin mendekat.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Gaara dengan _style cool_ ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gaara senpai… sudah tau tidak ki- kii…ta… mmm… ett-to anu …kita dijodohkan?" tanya Ino, dirinya begitu gugup dan malu untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan mereka

"Hn"

"Jadi?" tanya Ino sambil memain-mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya

"Kita akan menikah, dan ini rahasia" bisik Gaara di telinga Ino.

Ino yang merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara yang menyentuh kulitnya seakan-akan terhipnotis, dirinya tak mampu bergerak maupun menjawab pertanyataan Gaara.

Karena tak ada respon Gaara lalu meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

.

.

Di Atap Sekolah

"Gadis yang menarik" guman Gaara

Gaara yang saat ini berada diatap sekolah dengan posisi berbaring sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, dirinya kembali mengigat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi dengan gadis Yamanaka.

.

 _Saat itu Gaara sedang sibuk memencet-mencet ponselnya mengirim pesan email kepada kakak tertuanya, karena merasa jenuh pesan yang ia kirim terus saja gagal, ia lalu memajukan sedikit kaki kanannya kedepan dihentakkannya naik turun naik turun layaknya orang yang sedang asyik mendengar musik, tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang gadis yang berlari kencang sambil menoleh sedikit kebelakang untuk melihat sejauh mana sakura mengejarnya, karena gadis itu tak melihat kedepan gadis lantas tersandung oleh kaki Gaara._

 _Gaara terkejut reflex melempar ponsel yang ditangannya melayang keudara, lalu ponsel itu jatuh menibang betis putih Ino yang posisinya tengkurap mencium lantai._

 _Ino yang sadar akan posisinya yang tidak elit dan begitu memalukan lalu buru-buru bangun untuk memposisikan dirinya duduk, tanpa ia ketahui dirinya menduduki sebuah ponsel._

 _._

Mengingat kejadian itu Gaara menyungginkan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan

.

.

 **RAHASIA KITA**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Sabaku

" _Tou-san,_ aku setuju" ucap Gaara pada Sang ayah

"Sungguh nak? Kau menerima perjodohan yang _Tou-san_ katakan kemarin?"

"Iya" jawab Gaara mantap

"Akhirnya pesan Ibumu bisa terpenuhi dan tenang di alam sana" ucap Ayah Gaara yang nampak sedih mengingat Sang istri yang telah tiada.

Ibu Gaara berpesan pada suaminya sebelum meninggal akibat kanker yang dideritanya bahwa, suaminya harus menikahkan anak bungsunya Sabaku Gaara dengan anak teman baiknya yang juga sudah tiada (Almarhum Ibunya Ino). Ibu Ino dan Ibu Gaara menjodohkan mereka saat Ino masih berada dalam kandungan dan Gaara masih berusia 1 tahun dan mereka harus menikah di saat Ino menginjak kelas 1 SMA.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha high school

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Sasuke semalam kamu kemana dengan Karin- _nee_?" Tanya Naruto

"Ke hotel." jawab sasuke santai

"APAAAAA!? _Teme!_ Apa yang kau lakukan dengan saudaraku?, jangan-jangan ka-kalian?" Naruto mulai berfikiran mesum dan aneh-aneh

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku kami melakukan itu!" terang Sasuke yang mengerti maksud pikiran kotor Naruto

"Terus kalian ngapain di Hotel ha?" Naruto menatap horror Sasuke lalu menunduk

"Karin sedang membuntuti pacar temannya yang sedang selingkuh, dia ingin memastikan dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat adalah benar jadi aku menemaninya karena itu sangat berbahaya bagiya."

Naruto yang menunduk lalu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Eh ada apa dengan ekspresi yang menjijkan itu?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit melihat Naruto yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, terimakasih sudah menjaga Kakakku yang cerewet itu" ucap naruto sambil ngelap ingusnya.

"Hn… tentu _Dobe_ diakan pacarku, sudah semestinya aku menjaganya dan melindunginya" ucap Sasuke mantap lalu membelakangi Naruto.

"Hn"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar tanggapan Naruto yang meniru gumangan khas dirinya, ia lalu berbalik untuk melihat Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang serius, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana kotak-kotaknya. (Ternyata Naruto masuk dalam Mode _cool_ hhhhh cepat amat)

" _Ada apa dengannya?"batin Sasuke_

Dari kejauhan terlihat gadis berambut pinky bersama teman pirangnnya sedang berjalan menuju kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hai Naruto- _senpai_ …," sapa Ino

"Hai" Balas Naruto dengan coolnya.

"Mana Gaara- _senpai_?" Ino celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Si rambut merah

"Biassa… Gaara ada di atap" jawab Naruto santai

"Oh…" jawab Ino beroh riah

Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang menoleh kearah lain _'Wah… tanpannya, keren… tapi ku lebih suka Gaara-senpai sih' pikir Ino lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"Honey kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Mau kekantin, ayo kita sama-sama ke kantin Naruto! Kamu pasti belum makan?" ajak Sakura bersemu memerah

"Okey!"

"Sasuke- _senpai_ mau kekantin?" ajak Sakura

"Kalian saja, aku ada urusan" jawab Sasuke datar

"Gak usah ajak dia Sakura, dia itu mau makan bersama Karin- _nee_ " jelas Naruto.

Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih berdiri ditempat masing-masing tanpa menanggapi jawaban yang naruto lontarkan.

' _Jadi itu pacarnya Naruto? Pantas dia sok cool begitu' pikir Sasuke lalu menyeringai_

.

.

Diatap sekolah tampak dua orang pemuda sedang berbaring santai sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ada apa?" sahut orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru dengan malasnya

"Bisa kamu membantuku?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan tato _Ai_ di dahinya

"Bantu apa kapten?"

"Jemput Temari-nee di bandara Konoha bsok sore, ada hal yang ingin kukerjakan" jelas Gaara datar.

"Ha? Temari kakakmu yang gendut itu, akan pulang dari Suna?" Shikamaru bangun dari posisi tidurnya tadi

"Hn"

"Sibuk apa sih? Apa tentang pertandingan tim basket sekolah?" tanya Shikamaru menguap lalu berbaring kembali

"Juga!"

Gaara tidak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaan shikamaru, otaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana pertemuan dirinya dengan keluarga Yamanaka besok sore.

' _Bersiaplah ungu corak babi' batin Gaara_

.

.

.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PENYEMANGAT SIC**

 **SEKALI LAGI MF JIKA BANYAK KESALAHAN**

 **LANGSUNG KU UPDATE AJA**


End file.
